Only The Sun
by x. B. eyond . N. everland .x
Summary: Only the sun will replenish the flowers' When a dire prophecy is sent to RoseClan's Medicine Cat, what will the future have in store with young Sunkit and his brother, Darkkit? Story is better than Summary!
1. Allegiances

_Only the _Sun Allegiances

**ROSECLAN**

**LEADER** – Lighteningstar: Golden-brown tom with hazel colored eyes

**DEPUTY** – Jadewhisker: Tabby she-cat with jade green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT** – Redice: Reddish colored tom with white ring-like markings around his yellow eyes

**WARRIORS**

Dovesong – White she-cat with a brown underbelly and paws

Lionpelt – Golden tom with green eyes and a creamy white chest

Mossheart – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Gingertail – Brown tom with a bright ginger tail

Seastorm – Blue-gray she-cat

Nightheart – Black tom with silver specks on both of his flanks

Crookedjaw – Tawny colored tom with a twisted jaw

Falconwing – Dark brown tabby tom

Sootpelt – Light gray tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICES**

Thrushpaw – Light brown tom

Poolpaw – Blue-gray she-cat with blue-green eyes

Solarpaw – Orange tom

Lunarpaw – Whitish-silver she-cat

Willowpaw – Tawny and white she-cat

**QUEENS**

Lightpetal – Light golden she-cat with amber eyes

Flowersong – Black tabby she-cat

Morningmist – Silvery she-cat with blue eyes

**ELDERS**

Faintheart – Tortoiseshell she-cat with weak eyes

**APPRENTICESHIPS**

Jadewhisker – Solarpaw

Redice – Poolpaw

Lionpelt – Lunarpaw

Seastorm – Thrushpaw

Crookedjaw – Willowpaw

**FAMILIES**

Lightpetal – Crowmoon (Nightheart) – Sunkit and Darkkit

Flowersong – Sootpelt – Creekkit and Shadekit

Morningmist – Falconwing – Oakkit and Rainkit

**AZALEACLAN**

**LEADER** – Dewstar: Light gray she-cat with white paws

**DEPUTY** – Heavyfoot: Thickset tabby tom with large paws

**MEDICINE CAT** – Cloudfire: White tom with red paws and amber eyes

**WARRIORS**

Snowfrost – White tom with silver-tipped fur

Iceshower – Light gray she-cat with darker flecks

Galestorm – Brown tom with a black chest

Meadowheart - Light tawny tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Treeshadow – Brown and black tabby tom

Songbreeze – Golden-brown she-cat

Jaguarcoat – Spotted orange tom with amber eyes

Turtlespine – Tortoiseshell tom

**APPRENTICES**

Petalpaw – Pretty ginger she-cat with a single white paw

Stripedpaw – Tabby tom with darker stripes

Badgerpaw – Black tom with a white stripe on his forehead

Whiskerpaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat with long whiskers

**QUEENS**

Lilacbreeze – Light blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle

Butterflyleaf – Light brown mottled she-cat

**ELDERS**

Swifteye – Small black and white tom; older cat in AzaleaClan

Mothtail – Fawn colored she-cat with a brown tail

**APPRENTICESHIPS**

Cloudfire – Petalpaw

Iceshower – Stripedpaw

Songbreeze – Badgerpaw

Jaguarcoat – Whiskerpaw

**FAMILIES**

Lilacbreeze – Galestorm – Breezekit, Flowerkit, and Robinkit

Butterflyleaf – Treeshadow – Skykit and Nettlekit

**ORCHIDCLAN**

**LEADER** – Heartstar: Bright ginger she-cat

**DEPUTY** – Ravenwing: Black tom with bright green eyes and two white patches on his shoulders

**MEDICINE CAT** – Fawnpelt: Fawn colored she-cat with white specks on her back

**WARRIORS**

Juniperlight – Mottled brown she-cat

Crowmoon – Thickset black tom with bright green eyes

Spicecloud – Light spicy orange she-cat

Herbeye – Light brown tom with amber eyes

Robinsong – Tortoiseshell she-cat

Halfsky – Gray tom

Lakestone – Gray tom with brown paws

Greenwhisker – Blue-gray tom with green eyes

Nightflight – Black and white tom

Infernoeye – Red tom with dark orange eyes

Skyleaf – Blue-gray tom

Birdcry – Brown and white tom

Blizzardclaw – White tom

**APPRENTICES**

Piratepaw – Brown tom with a black patch over his left eye

Daisypaw – Golden she-cat

Flowerpaw – Light golden-brown she-cat

Rosepaw – Ginger she-cat

Wolfpaw – Gray and white tom

**QUEENS**

Sandwave – Pale ginger she-cat

Grasseye – Brown she-cat with green eyes

Maplerain – Tawny she-cat

Mooncloud – Golden she-cat

**ELDERS**

Feathereye – Gray she-cat; oldest cat in OrchidClan and blind

Dappleleg – White she-cat with red specks

Spidertail – Graying tom

**APPRENTICESHIPS**

Ravenwing – Piratepaw

Crowmoon – Daisypaw

Robinsong – Flowerpaw

Greenwhisker – Rosepaw

Birdcry – Wolfpaw

**FAMILIES**

Sandwave – Herbeye – Fatekit

Grasseye – Lakestone – Silentkit and Leafkit

Maplerain - Nightflight – Birchkit and Reedkit

Mooncloud – Infernoeye – Shalekit and Blazekit

**POPPYCLAN**

**LEADER** – Fogstar: Smoky gray tom

**DEPUTY** – Fishclaw: Silver she-cat with a white tail

**MEDICINE CAT** – Lynxtail: Brown she-cat with a stub tail

**WARRIORS**

Creampool – Creamy golden-brown tom

Eaglesoul – Brown and white she-cat

Vineleg – Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Strawtail – Straw colored tom

Stormfeather – Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Squirrelheart – Dark ginger she-cat with a crooked tail

Hawkwing – Dark brown tabby tom

Mountainstone – Pale brown tom

**APPRENTICES**

Brookpaw – Light blue-gray she-cat

Icepaw – White-silver tom with blue-green eyes

Toadpaw – Dark gray tom with brown paws

Lilypaw – Creamy brown she-cat

Shadowpaw – Black-gray tom

**QUEENS**

Pebblesoul – Reddish-brown she-cat

Swanfur – White she-cat

Doveheart – Gray she-cat

**ELDERS**

_There aren't currently any Elders in PoppyClan_

**APPRENTICESHIPS**

Vineleg – Brookpaw

Stormfeather – Icepaw

Squirrelheart – Toadpaw

Hawkwing – Lilypaw

Mountainstone – Shadowpaw

**FAMILIES**

Pebblesoul – Fogstar – Hazekit and Twigkit

Swanfur – Strawtail – Sorrelkit, Brindlekit, and Ghostkit

Doveheart – Mountainstone – Gravelkit

**NON-CLAN CATS**

London – Long-haired tabby she-cat; Kittypet; lives with Paris and Morocco, her kits

Paris – Small tawny tabby she-kit; Kittypet; lives with Morocco, her brother, and London, her mother

Morocco – Tabby he-kit; Kittypet; lives with Paris, his sister, and London, his mother

Anubis – Muscular black tom; Loner

Alanah – Slender black she-cat; Loner


	2. Prologue

_Author's Note_: Just so everyone knows, I wrote the first chapter before the Prologue and only realized this after I finished the first chapter. So, if the Prologue sounds a bit strange, please bear with me.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own _Warriors_. If I did, Feathertail would have lived and carried Crowfeather's kits. Simple as that. But sadly, I don't own _Warriors_, so my ideas have no meaning. –shrug-

;-;-;-;-;

_Prologue_

"But what does this mean?" The red cat stared questioningly up at the starry cats through yellow eyes. "Surely, after peace has been withheld between the Clans for so long, trouble is not arising again?"

A single starry cat moved from the crowd of cats and padded towards the red cat; the starry cat's tortoiseshell and white fur gleamed in the starlight while her eyes, as green as the sun-drown place, were soft with uncertainty. "That is for you to figure out, my faithful friend, and for time to reveal."

The red cat sighed and looked warily up at the she-cat, a look of tired thanks appearing in its yellow eyes. "I thank you, Branchfur, for your words of wisdom and I must accept that over time, this mystery will unravel – whether I want it to or not." Ears flicked slightly as murmurs of understanding and acceptance rippled through the crowd of starry cats; Branchfur smiled and pressed her muzzle to the red cat's muzzle. A feeling of friendliness passed between the two as they touched momentarily before the she-cat broke away.

Her face was now grave and her eyes hard as she looked at the cat, locking eyes – green to yellow. "Do not forget, my apprentice:

'_The flowers will wilt as the darkness grows  
Stars will fall as the new enemy arises  
A kit with the blood of Rose, Azalea, Orchid, and Poppy  
Will be born and grow to save the wilting flowers  
Death will toll and hearts will grieve as the  
Blood of four will rise to the rank of star…_

_Only the sun can replenish the flowers_' "

And with that, Branchfur and the starry cats of StarClan disappeared into a swirling mist.

;-;-;-;-;

Outside, the wind howled angrily as a storm raged onward, the cold raindrops pelting the ground and dens. All the cats of RoseClan sought shelter within their dens, though, only one cat dared to remain outside. The tom's red fur was dotted with spots of darker red from the rain, but he barely seemed to notice. Yellow eyes darted from side to side as the tom, Redice, padded swiftly across the camp, his mind set on his destination – Lighteningstar's den. As Redice reached the sheltered den beneath the rock ledge, he called out, "Lighteningstar, are you awake? I must speak with you!"

Within the darkness, Redice could see movement; a sigh of relief slipped past his lips as he watched his leader, a golden-brown tom, lift his head and peer out at the Medicine Cat with hazel eyes. A faint spark of annoyance and amusement swam within Lighteningstar's eyes as he answered Redice, "I am now, my faithful Medicine Cat. Come in out of the rain and tell me what is important."

Redice obliged and padded inside, his yellow eyes meeting with Lighteningstar's hazel eyes. The red tom dipped his head in apologies before looking back at the golden-brown tom, his eyes grave. "Lighteningstar, StarClan has spoken to me, and they have sent me a prophecy that is grave." He murmured, his tail twitching anxiously.

At the mention of a prophecy, Lighteningstar's eyes became suddenly darker and his body tense; the tom watched as his Medicine Cat fidgeted before him, and a strong feeling of dread overcame him. _StarClan, why? The Clans of Flowers have lived in peace for so long…Why stir up trouble now?_, Lighteningstar thought questioningly, his eyes darting to the black sky overhead before moving back to Redice. A sigh slid from his lips as he motioned with a flick of his tail for his Medicine Cat to continue. "Go on then, Redice, and tell of what you have foreseen."

Redice dipped his head and spoke, "StarClan, more-so Branchfur, sent me this prophecy.

'The flowers will wilt as the darkness grows  
Stars will fall as the new enemy arises  
A kit with the blood of Rose, Azalea, Orchid, and Poppy  
Will be born and grow to save the wilting flowers  
Death will toll and hearts will grieve as the  
Blood of four will rise to the rank of star…

Only the sun can replenish the flowers' "

Lighteningstar listened to his Medicine Cat carefully as he relayed the prophecy; as Redice finished, Lighteningstar felt his insides churn. _What could be this new enemy that will arise? What kit has the blood of all four clans running through its veins?_ These questions raced through Lighteningstar's mind as he struggled to form some kind of solution. "Redice, what does this mean?"

The red tom merely looked as troubled as Lighteningstar as he replied, "I do not know, Lighteningstar, I do not know…"

;-;-;-;-;

_Let us not look back in anger, not forward in fear, but around in awareness. – James Thurber_

;-;-;-;-;

Well, there's the Prologue; I could have done better, but this will just have to do. xD Please read and review!


	3. Chapter One

_Author's Note_: First off, I would just like to say that _Only the Sun_ and all of its characters belong directly to me. I created the plot and the characters with my own imagination; I also know that there are characters similar to mine in both description and name – that is **purely** coincidental! Savvy?

_Disclaimer_: I own _Warriors_…Okay, I don't, but I do, however, own _Only the Sun_ and all of its characters and Clans. Steal any of this and I shall have to beat you with my awesome thief-beating stick, savvy? –Brandishes "thief-beating" stick warningly-

;-;-;-;-;

_Chapter One: Found Out_

The moon shone brightly overhead in the blackened sky, casting its silver rays over the land and turning the rivers' colors so that it looked like the calm waters were covered by a layer of ice; the soft sounds of chirping crickets echoed throughout the night while the white stars that dotted the night sky twinkled. And through the darkness penetrated by the light of the moon, a lithe figure could be seen, slipping through the undergrowth; every now and then, the figure would pause and scent the air, searching for signs of unwanted followers. After a few minutes of pausing and waiting, the figure would set off again. Finally, as a gentle breeze picked up, the figure reached a slow-paced river surrounded on either side by reeds. Casting a cautious glance about, the figure slipped through the tall reeds and settled comfortably upon the river's sandy bank before calling out in a whispered tone, "Crowmoon? Are you here?"

The figure was cat, a female to be more precise; her eyes, a soft amber, now peered anxiously about as the gentle sound of the river lapping at the sides of the river bank filled the she-cat's ears. Her tail, slender and slightly longer than the normal cat's tail length, flicked nervously back and forth as she watched the sky above as well as the moon that now seemed to cast its silver rays down upon her body, illuminating her golden hued fur. A twitch of the she-cat's whiskers was given as the cat suddenly became alert as the reeds on the other side of the river began to rustle; her amber eyes widened in fear as she carefully flattened her body to the ground – taking care not to put pressure upon her swollen belly that was filled with tiny kits. The rustling grew louder as a thickset figure emerged, the figure a tom; his bright green eyes peered out into the darkness as he called softly, "Lightpetal, I am here."

The she-cat, Lightpetal, rose once again to a sitting position as the tom, black as night, slid into the river with ease; as he reached the other bank, the tom, Crowmoon, padded into the shallow water, yet didn't tread upon the banks. A purr rumbled in his throat as Lightpetal came towards him and fondly rubbed up against him, ignoring the icy feel of the water. For a few minutes they remained like that – together and as if the Clan rivalries didn't exist. A whispered, _"I love you…"_ was exchanged between the pair before they broke away and looked at each other; Crowmoon's eyes darted to Lightpetal's belly and he gently licked her cheek. The queen felt his eyes upon her stomach and she laughed softly at the worried expression that had seeped into them.

"Do not worry, Crowmoon – I am fine and so are our kits." Lightpetal said calmly, smiling at Crowmoon's startled look before adding, "Redice says that I am to have three!" The thickset tom purred his purr deep and rumbling within his throat; the she-cat chuckled softly as she flicked her tail from side to side. Crowmoon's bright green eyes sparkled in excitement.

"So, who's the false father?" he asked; a hint of anger was revealed in his tone as his eyes suddenly lost their sparkle. Lightpetal sighed and pressed against him comfortingly. The queen understood that Crowmoon would never be able to father his kits and that someone else would have to replace him, and that cat just happened to be Nightheart, a well known warrior in all the Clans…He also happened to be the cat that Crowmoon despised most. Frowning slightly, Lightpetal cast her amber gaze to her paws and shuffled them a bit before lifting her eyes to lock with Crowmoon's. His eyes widened as he realized who the father was and a low growl slid from his mouth. "Nightheart is the false father?!"

Lightpetal opened her mouth to reply, but wasn't able to speak as a sudden searing pain shot through her body, sending her to the ground. She cried out as a few minutes later, another pain coursed through her; the queen's eyes snapped shut as she realized what was happening – her kits were coming! Lightpetal dug her claws into the sandy bank and barely heard Crowmoon splashing through the water to reach her; tiny droplets of water landed on her golden fur as they left Crowmoon's body, but she didn't seem to be able to focus on anything other the birth of her kits. Another cry pierced that air as Lightpetal grunted and strained, forcing one of the kits from her. A happy cry slid from Crowmoon and caused Lightpetal to crane her head around and gaze at her firstborn.

The kit was a black one, like Crowmoon, only instead of being thickset, the kit had Lightpetal's lithe shape; a weak purr rumbled in her throat, but that happiness was short-lived for another searing pain coursed through her body. The queen dug her claws once more into the ground and let loose a wail as she felt her second kit leave her body. Lifting her head, she met eyes with Crowmoon then turned her attention towards her second kit. This kit was a pale gray with golden patches; unfortunately, this kit was not moving about like the firstborn. A saddened wail left Lightpetal's mouth as she realized that this kit was a stillborn.

Crowmoon's eyes were dull as he pressed his muzzle to Lightpetal's before turning away to attend to the firstborn; the queen watched him, momentarily, lick the squealing kit. Then, Lightpetal turned away for the third time as a contraction gripped her body, causing her to let another wail slid from her mouth as she dug her claws into the ground. Panting heavily, Lightpetal strained and let out a gasp of relief as her third, and final, kit was born. A purr rumbled in her throat as she looked at her third kit, thickset, like his father, yet a deep golden color like his mother; happiness swam within Lightpetal's eyes as she searched momentarily for Crowmoon who seemed to have disappeared.

The search did not last long for the thickset tom reappeared and gently licked Lightpetal's forehead. "I buried our kit…" he murmured sadly; Lightpetal let out a soft wail of grief before turning her attention to her two remaining kits. The queen began licking her third born kit, pushing his fur the wrong way with her tongue to warm him up. Amber eyes swept over the two he-kits and she sighed, looking at their differences; Crowmoon sat before her, pride, as well as sorrow, shining in his eyes; the tip of his tail rested across the tip of Lightpetal's tail. "What should we name them, m'love?"

At the question, Lightpetal stopped licking the golden kit and gently nudged him to her stomach so that he could join his brother in nursing. Looking over the dark kit and the light kit, the she-cat was silent for a few moments before catching Crowmoon's eyes. Touching the black kit with her tail, she mewed, "How about Darkkit," Moving her tail, she touched the golden kit, "And Sunkit?"

Crowmoon nodded his approval and bent over the two, giving each one a lick and murmuring their names. "Darkkit…Sunkit…" At that same moment, a rustling sounded in the grasses about them, parting to reveal dark brown tabby tom, accompanied by golden tom with a creamy white chest; pain flooded the golden tom's green eyes as he stared at the couple and their kits. The tabby tom, however, snarled at Crowmoon and unsheathed his claws.

Taking a step forward, the tabby tom looked at Lightpetal with disgust in his eyes before moving his gaze to the two, now sleeping, kits. A furious hiss slid from his throat; however, the hiss was silenced by the golden tom sweeping his tail in front of the tabby's mouth. A pained silence drifted about the group before the tom spoke. "Lightpetal…How could -? Are these your -? Are these my -? Why?!" The queen, once joyful, now avoided the tom's gaze and curled her tail protectively about her two kits. The golden tom, her brother, just continued to look at her in disbelief.

"I am sorry, Lionpelt, but my heart lies with someone else other than Nightheart." She murmured, daring a look at Crowmoon, who now had inched into the water.

The tabby tom, Falconwing, spat and curled his lips back at Crowmoon. "Get out of here, you are not welcome!"

Crowmoon looked at Lightpetal, then to the two toms before dipping his head briefly and disappearing into the night. The queen looked furiously back at Lionpelt and Falconwing before rising to her paws and gently grasping Darkkit by the scruff of his neck; Falconwing made to pick up Sunkit, but Lightpetal's fur bristled and Lionpelt stepped forward, pushing past the younger tom to pick Sunkit up by the scruff of his neck. Falconwing scrowled and cast a disapproving glance at the she-cat and her kits before motioning with a lash of his tail for the brother and sister to follow.

;-;-;-;-;

_Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far one can go. – T.S. Eliot_

;-;-;-;-;

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of _Only the Sun_! Please review!

♥ Lightpetal


End file.
